Amaranthine
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Bodohnya Kuroo, menolak kesempatan untuk membuat Kenma kembali. Bokuto, di sisi lain, dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Daishou. Apapun agar Akaashi bisa kembali padanya. Apapun. - AU, BokuAka-KuroKen. Other warning inside.
1. Prolog

**Warning:** character **s** death, BL (BokuAka, KuroKen), AU.

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

 **Amaranthine**

 **.**

(adj.) _**Undying**_ _, immortal, eternally beautiful_ ;

(adj.) _A deep purple_ _ **red***_

 **.**

 **(** _Prolog_ **)**

 **[** "Ayo buat kesepakatan." **]**

 **.**

 **(3)**

Hujan turun makin deras ketika ambulans tiba. Polisi sibuk mengamankan tempat kejadian perkara, menghalangi pengguna jalan lain yang penasaran dan seorang lelaki yang berteriak histeris. "Biarkan aku lewat!" teriaknya keras. "Aku kenal dia—aku mengenalnya!" jeritnya seraya berusaha menggapai sosok yang sedang ditandu petugas medis. Manik keemasan membelalak lebar, tersembunyi di balik helaian dwiwarna yang basah karena hujan. Air mata yang semula menggenang berlomba-lomba untuk jatuh ke tanah beraspal. Suaranya makin lama makin serak, namun tetap saja tidak terdengar oleh sosok yang kini berada di dalam ambulans.

Di antara suara hujan, detak jantung kedua korban kecelakaan perlahan menghilang.

 **.**

 **(2)**

Kuroo berdiri menyandar dinding rumah sakit, lengan berbalut jaket kulit terlipat di depan dada. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, rambut hitam menutupi raut cemas yang terpatri di wajahnya. Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di benaknya; bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Bokuto bisa tenang? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada orang tua Kenma dan Akaashi saat berita ini sampai ke telinga mereka?

Bagaimana kalau dokter gagal menyelamatkan mereka?

Bagaimana kalau Kenma harus pergi selamanya?

 _Tenangkan dirimu, Tetsuroo,_ ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, hembuskan. Tarik napas lagi, hembuskan lagi. Diulang-ulang sampai kecemasannya berkurang. Bahunya turun, perlahan rileks, sampai matanya menangkap sosok Bokuto yang berjalan berdampingan dengan seseorang.

Seseorang yang Kuroo tahu, kenali, dan benci sejak awal memasuki dunia militer sampai sekarang.

Daishou Suguru tersenyum lebar saat melihat Kuroo.

Firasat Kuroo berubah buruk.

 **.**

 **(1)**

Ada pesan suara di inbox ponselnya.

" _Bokuto-san, ini aku. Aku dan Kenma akan menjemput kalian sekitar jam 1 siang. Tolong jangan keluyuran sampai kami sampai; mengenali kalian mudah, mencari tempat sembunyi kalian yang susah."_ Jeda sejenak, ada suara lain yang ikut terekam. Apa yang diucapkan tidak terdengar jelas, tetapi Bokuto tahu itu suara Kenma. _"Kuharap kalian tidak membawa pulang benda-benda mencurigakan seperti sebelumnya. Aku ragu kita diizinkan memelihara hewan liar di apartemen. Sampai jumpa siang nanti, Bokuto-san."_ Suara Akaashi tidak terdengar untuk beberapa saat. Bokuto baru akan mengecek apakah pesannya sudah selesai ketika terdengar lanjutannya;

"… _aku juga sayang Bokuto-san. Jaa."_

 **.**

 **(0)**

Kuroo marah. Kuroo berteriak keras di koridor rumah sakit, menolak mentah-mentah idenya dan tawaran Daishou untuk membantu mereka. Kuroo pergi dengan tangan terkepal dan geraman; Kuroo menghilang ditelan koridor berdinding putih menyeramkan untuk kembali menunggu di depan ICU. Kuroo meninggalkannya, sama seperti Akaashi, dan tidak akan kembali seperti pertengkaran mereka sebelumnya.

Di sampingnya, Daishou masih tersenyum. Tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih menepuk pundaknya ringan.

"Mohon kerja samanya, Bokuto-kun."

Dan Bokuto ikut mengulum senyum.

Bodohnya Kuroo, menolak kesempatan untuk membuat Kenma kembali. Bokuto, di sisi lain, dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Daishou.

Apapun agar Akaashi bisa kembali padanya.

Apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _to be continued_ **]**

* * *

 ***** cr: wordables

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Akhirnya bisa nulis BokuAka (meski jatuhnya angst /plak). Salam kenal, pembaca sekalian. Ini pertama kali posting fic Haikyuu di FFn, tapi bukan fic Haikyuu saya yang pertama. Terima kasih sudah membaca, reviewnya dengan sabar ditunggu (o w o)/


	2. 1 - Aku Pulang!

" _Apa menurutmu aku egois?"_

 _Kuroo tidak menjawab. Ia terus melangkah ke depan, meninggalkan Bokuto yang berdiri terpaku di tempat. Kepala berambut dwiwarna tertunduk, kedua tangan menutupi telinga. "Hei, Kuroo. Jawab aku."_

 _Yang terdengar hanya tap-tap-tap suara sepatu menapaki lantai putih._

" _Kuroo."_

 _Kuroo tidak menoleh._

"— _aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi."_

 _Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti. Bokuto bisa merasakan sepasang mata oniks serupa kucing menatapnya. Tajam dan lurus, menusuk bagai panah berlumur racun. Bokuto merasa napasnya sesak. Sisi Kuroo yang satu ini mengerikan._

 _Ada tarikan napas panjang._

 **.**

 **Amaranthine**

 **.**

 **(** Chapter 1 **)**

 **[** "Aku pulang!" **]**

 **.**

Tidak ada kicauan burung ketika ia terbangun. Tiada pula suara klakson kendaraan yang biasa menandakan hiruk pikuk perkotaan telah dimulai. Sinar matahari tidak berhasil menembus tirai putih tipis yang menutupi jendela. Saat ia sudah benar-benar terbangun, Akaashi menyadari pagi ini dihiasi awan mendung.

 _Pertanda buruk_ , pikirnya sambil menguap. Tangan yang tidak digunakan menutupi mulut dipakai mengucek mata. _Cucian sudah menumpuk, kalau tidak dicuci sekarang bisa segunung…_

Alarm berbunyi nyaring tak lama kemudian. Tangan kanan bergerak otomatis untuk mematikan; cukup satu sentuhan ringan di layar ponsel dan rekaman suara teriakan Bokuto berhenti. Sebelum memulai harinya di dapur, Akaashi membuat catatan mental untuk mengganti password ponselnya nanti. Juga mengganti nada alarmnya. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung orang yang baru bangun, meski harus diakui nyaris mirip seperti suara burung hantu asli.

Selama beberapa detik, Akaashi terdiam sambil memandangi layar ponselnya.

Setelah itu, ia tersenyum samar.

 **.**

" _HEI HEI HEEEEI, AKAAAASHIII! Ini Bokuto Koutarou, kalau-kalau kau sedang sibuk dan tidak sempat melihat layar ponsel sendiri! Cuma ingin mengabari kalau tugasku sudah selesai dan besok aku sudah bisa pulang! Tidak usah menjemputku; aku sudah hapal alamatnya kali ini! Sampai ketemu besok, I love—"_

Akaashi segera menekan ikon ' _end_ ' tanpa ragu, bahkan sebelum kata terakhir terucap. Android _silver_ itu diletakkannya dengan hati-hati di samping nampan. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, hembuskan perlahan. Bibir bawah tergigit tanpa sadar. Tepukan dua kali di pipi untuk mengusir semburat merah transparan gagal. Begitu pula dengan senyuman yang membentuk diri di bibirnya tanpa ijin. Mengabaikan keduanya, Akaashi menyalakan televisi dan menyantap sarapannya sambil menonton berita pagi.

Kira-kira sepuluh menit kemudian, semangkuk sup miso, sepiring telur mata sapi, dan semangkuk penuh nasi habis tanpa sisa. Selesai mengisi perut, Akaashi membawa nampan berisi piring-piring kotor ke wastafel untuk dicuci segera.

Saat ia menyibukkan diri di dapur lagi, televisi yang masih menyala menayangkan kabar meledaknya gudang barang di daerah pinggiran kota. Suaranya terdengar sampai ke dapur, tetapi Akaashi tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Fokusnya sekarang pada mangkuk dan sumpit yang harus dicuci bersih sesuai keinginan, juga cucian yang mungkin tidak kering karena kabut yang tumben saja mampir pagi ini. Tanpa sadar, semua peralatan makan sudah bersih dan tertata rapi di rak. Akaashi belum selesai mengeringkan tangannya ketika pintu depan terbuka keras.

Hapal dengan kebiasaan penghuni lain rumah ini, Akaashi tanpa ragu menghampiri sumber suara.

Pada sosok yang sedang memunggunginya dan terlihat kesusahan melepas tali sepatu bot, Akaashi menyapa, "Selamat datang, Bokuto-san."

Sosok berseragam tentara namun masih berambut dwiwarna mencuat itu menoleh. Mendapati Akaashi yang menyambutnya seperti biasa, ia tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan satu tangan. "Aku pulang dengan selamat, Akaashi! Masa' ekspresimu datar begitu?"

Akaashi hanya angkat bahu sebelum balik badan. "Sejak lahir mukaku memang begini, Bokuto-san. Mau diapakan lagi memangnya." Bukan kalimat tanya, tentu saja. Tanpa peduli pada Bokuto yang memanyunkan bibir, merajuk seperti anak kecil, Akaashi balik badan dan melenggang kembali ke dapur. Kali ini, untuk memasak sarapan jilid kedua. Dengan seulas senyuman tipis di wajah, tidak tertangkap mata keemasan Bokuto yang menginginkannya.

"Akan kubuatkan sarapan, jadi berhenti merajuk."

Bokuto masih merajuk, tangan disilangkan di depan dada dan badan disandarkan ke dinding krem.

"Bokuto-san."

Belum ada perubahan. Malah Bokuto sekarang menggerutu pelan.

Akaashi memutar bola mata. Dejected mode Bokuto belakangan ini mudah sekali terpicu. Beruntung Akaashi selalu punya solusi—atau lebih tepatnya, dirinyalah solusi itu sendiri.

"Duduklah dan biarkan aku membuat sarapan untukmu dengan tenang, Koutarou."

Ketika Akaashi membalikkan badan, Bokuto sudah duduk ke salah satu kursi kosong dengan senyuman cerah di wajah.

 **.**

"Hei hei hei, Akaashi—"

"Bokuto-san, telan dulu makanannya sebelum bicara."

'Gulp' dan, "—apa Kuroo meneleponmu selama aku pergi?"

Alis Akaashi naik satu. Ia menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak sekalipun?"

"Tidak sekalipun," Akaashi mengulang, lalu wajah Bokuto berubah muram. Mata yang biasa terlihat mengantuk (meskipun sebenarnya si empunya tidak selalu dilanda kantuk, hanya lelah menjadi _babysitter_ seorang lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai tentara) berkedip cepat, merasakan keganjilan yang mengganjal pikiran Bokuto beberapa waktu ini.

Kuroo menghilang.

Bukan dalam artian _MIA_ atau sampai perlu memasang pengumuman orang hilang, bukan. 'Menghilang' yang ini dalam artian 'tidak memberi kabar'. Belum pernah sekalipun sosok dengan seringaian Cheshire Cat nyaris permanen di wajah itu menghubungi mereka sejak… kapan? Enam bulan, setahun, dua tahun? Atau bahkan sejak kecelakaan maut itu, yang berarti tiga tahun lalu?

Bulir keringat menggantung di pipi Akaashi. Semoga saja ia salah ingat. Semoga.

 _Tunggu sebentar._ "Kuroo-san tidak ikut misi kali ini?"

Bokuto menggeleng lesu. Bahunya turun, alisnya bertautan. "Dapat kabar dari Sawamura kalau dia mengundurkan diri seminggu sebelum pemberitahuan misi. Sebelum itu juga enggak ketemu sama sekali." _Aduh. Tanda bahaya ini._ "Akaashi…" Bokuto sudah seperti akan menangis. Akaashi segera putar otak mencari alasan atau topik untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Dua kali mengurusi dejected mode Bokuto di pagi hari bukan hal yang diinginkan siapapun, termasuk Akaashi selaku 'pawang' Bokuto sendiri. Jadilah ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang terlintas di benaknya sejak bangun pagi tadi, berusaha mempertahankan ekspresinya agar tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Bokuto-san, kalau tidak mengantuk, setelah ini bisa tolong bantu aku menjemur pakaian? Aku khawatir kalau tidak cepat-cepat hujan akan segera turun dan—"

Setidaknya, prospek berduaan dengan Akaashi seharian ini berhasil menjadi pengalih perhatian. Meski Bokuto sempat melihat cucian yang dimaksud sudah menggunung di keranjang sebelah mesin cuci…

Toh, apapun untuk Akaashi.

Setelah itu, ia bisa tidur seharian (kalau bisa ditemani Akaashi) tanpa mencemaskan serangan musuh di medan perang lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroo Tetsurou sedang membersihkan apartemennya saat bel pintu berbunyi nyaring. Ia melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul nyaris tengah hari; ia memulai acara bersih-bersihnya sekitar pukul delapan, dan sekarang sudah setengah duabelas lewat sekian menit. Saking asyiknya membersihkan jaring laba-laba di sudut-sudut seluruh ruangan, ia sampai lupa waktu dan lupa memasak makan siang.

Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, mengingat sekarang hanya ada Kuroo seorang.

Seraya menghela napas pendek dan mengubur dalam-dalam kenangan tentang penghuni lain apartemen yang telah tiada (Kuroo tidak ingin tertangkap basah meneteskan air mata saat akan menerima tamu, terima kasih banyak), si lelaki berambut hitam acak-acakan nan susah dirapihkan melangkah ke arah genkan. Mulutnya sudah terbuka, siap menanyakan identitas tamunya ketika suaranya memutuskan untuk mengepak koper dan pergi ke luar kota.

Melihat sosok yang berdiri dipapah Shirofuku, mata Kuroo membulat lebar.

Suara sosok itu serak dan nyaris tidak dikenal ketika ia berucap, "Lama tak jumpa, Kuroo-san."

Tangan Kuroo terkepal. Ingin rasanya ia mengusir mereka pergi, namun hatinya belum mati dan iba menyelimuti saat melihat kepanikan Shirofuku. Belum lagi luka-luka mengkhawatirkan di sekujur tubuh si lelaki yang dipapah Shirofuku dari lantai satu ke lantai lima. Mau tak mau, Kuroo mundur dan memberikan jalan bagi mereka untuk memasuki apartemennya.

Dalam hati, ia hanya bisa berharap persediaan makanan di kulkas bisa mencukupi kebutuhan makan dua makhluk yang dikenal barbarian dengan nafsu makan di atas rata-rata ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _to be continued_ **]**

* * *

 **A/N:** Akaashi belum (?) mati, pembaca sekalian. (ovo)b /emotmu

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi, selalu.


	3. 2 - Hei Hei Hei, Akaashi!

Kuroo punya kemampuan mengingat yang baik. Kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu saja ia masih ingat jelas kronologinya, apalagi kejadian yang baru berlangsung kurang dari 24 jam yang lalu. Kuroo ingat mampir ke supermarket kemarin, membeli persediaan makanan dengan jumlah yang membuat kulkasnya penuh. Serius, dia sampai bingung harus bagaimana menata mie instan yang ia beli sendiri agar muat di rak kabinet dapur.

Datanglah dua tamu tanpa pemberitahuan sejam yang lalu, lalu kulkasnya kosong melompong sekarang.

Jejeran telur yang pagi tadi masih menghiasi bagian atas pintu kulkas kini tinggal cangkangnya, lokasinya pun sudah pindah ke tempat sampah dapur. Sayur mayur hijau berubah bau dan bentuk menjadi bermacam jenis hidangan, kini lenyap ditelan dua makhluk yang mengaku manusia namun dicurigai (terutama oleh Oikawa) sebagai alien berperut tanpa dasar. Dan yang paling buruk dari yang terburuk?

Ikan makerel favoritnya—oh, betapa Kuroo ingin menangis sekarang—sudah kehilangan seluruh daging, tinggal duri dan tulang saja yang tergeletak di atas piring.

 _R.I.P_ persediaan bahan makanan untuk sebulan ke depan, kalian tidak akan dilupakan.

Sementara kedua tamunya masih sibuk melahap makan siang, Kuroo menyeka air mata pilu dalam diam.

 **.**

 **Amaranthine**

 **.**

 **(** chapter 2 **)**

 **[** "Hei hei hei, Akaashi!" **]**

 **.**

Kuroo duduk di atas sofa, kaki kanan diparkir di atas meja dan kaki kiri ditaruh di atasnya. Kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Dagunya diangkat, mata hitam menatap tajam dua tamu tak diundang yang kini duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya. Sepintas, _scene_ ini terlihat seperti bos yakuza datang menagih utang pada sepasang suami istri yang tidak punya uang.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan sekarang? Maksud kedatangan kalian yang mendadak dan tanpa pemberitahuan…"

Shirofuku tersenyum gugup. "Kuroo-san belum lihat berita?"

Alis hitam terangkat sebelah. Sorot mengintimidasi singa digantikan penasaran kucing dewasa. "TV belum kunyalakan sejak pagi tadi; aku enggak lihat berita pagi, keasyikan bersih-bersih rumah habis sarapan," jelas Kuroo sambil menurunkan kaki, kedua telapak tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana yang ia kenakan. "Memang ada berita penting apa hari ini? Terus…" Wajahnya masih menghadap Shirofuku, namun fokusnya jelas tertuju pada tamu kedua yang masih duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala tertunduk di sebelahnya, "…kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?"

Shirofuku batuk ringan. "Kuroo-san, Daishou Suguru meninggal karena kecelakaan kemarin malam. Sore hari ini ia akan dimakamkan. Bokuto-san tidak memberi kabar?"

Seketika, seluruh emosi di wajah Kuroo menghilang.

 **.**

Bokuto terdiam. Matanya tidak berkedip, bahkan sampai layar ponselnya padam. Pesan yang baru sampai ke _inbox_ -nya barusan…

"Bokuto-san?"

Tanpa membalas panggilan Akaashi, Bokuto memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku jaketnya. Punggungnya menghadap Akaashi, sehingga Akaashi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Keranjang jemuran yang sudah tidak ada isinya diabaikan; Bokuto setengah berlari ke kamar, meninggalkan Akaashi di halaman belakang sendirian. Sambil membawa keranjang yang terabaikan kembali ke dalam rumah, Akaashi memanggil Bokuto untuk kedua kalinya. Tiga kali. Empat kali. Barulah saat ia akan memanggil untuk kelima kalinya, Akaashi sadar apa yang sedang Bokuto lakukan. Mata kelabunya berkedip pelan melihat Bokuto dalam balutan warna hitam dari kepala sampai kaki. "Ada acara dadakan di mana, Bokuto-san?"

Jeda beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Bokuto membalas. "Daishou meninggal kemarin malam."

Ringkas dan pendek; jawaban yang sangat bukan Bokuto. Ditambah dengan nada suara yang lebih dalam daripada biasa, mau tak mau Akaashi merasa heran. "Daishou… Daishou Suguru?"

Anggukan cepat. "Akan dimakamkan sore nanti, makanya aku ingin cepat berangkat." Jeda lagi. Setelahnya, Bokuto tersenyum—simpul, hampa energi. "Akaashi ikut?"

Akaashi putar bola mata, seolah pertanyaan barusan adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh sedunia. Keranjang jemuran ditinggalkan begitu saja di depan pintu sebelum ia melangkah mendekati Bokuto. "Bokuto-san, dasimu miring. Sini kubetulkan."

Kalau Akaashi tidak ikut, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan Bokuto lakukan. Kisarannya antara gagal duduk diam dan mulai membuat keributan sampai mengganggu jalannya prosesi pemakaman; setidaknya, begitulah kemungkinan yang bisa Akaashi pikirkan. Berdasarkan pengalaman, ngomong-omong, tidak usah disebutkan kapan kejadiannya.

(karena sudah jadi kesepakatan tanpa suara di antara mereka untuk tidak menyinggungnya lagi; ia, Bokuto, dan Kuroo yang menghilang tanpa kabar sampai sekarang)

Di langit, awan mendung berarak perlahan menuju pinggiran kota.

 **.**

 **(** _"Aku di sini, Bokuto-san."_ **)**

 **.**

Tidak ada tetesan air mata yang mengantar kepergian Daishou Suguru. Semua berwajah muram dan berduka, ya, tetapi tidak ada pipi yang basah di antara para pelayat. Warna hitam tertangkap mata di seluruh penjuru ruangan, bela sungkawa terucap pada Nyonya Rumah yang ditinggalkan. Selebihnya hanya obrolan ringan pelayat yang bertemu kenalan guna mengusir rasa bosan menunggu pemakaman dimulai.

Kuroo, sayangnya, tidak berminat untuk tinggal lebih lama di sana. Segera setelah menyalakan dupa dan menyampaikan bela sungkawa, ia langsung menuju genkan lalu bersiap pulang ke apartemennya. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini; tidak dengan tamu yang menyatakan diri akan menginap selama beberapa hari ke depan. Kuroo merinding membayangkan harus bertarung melawan ibu-ibu rumah tangga lagi hanya untuk mendapatkan diskonan di pasar swalayan (mohon diingat lagi kalau persediaan makanan Kuroo selain mie instan sudah habis disantap kedua tamunya pagi-menjelang-siang tadi). Saking terpakunya Kuroo memikirkan tamu tak diundang yang berencana menginap di tempatnya, ia sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran teman lama yang berdiri di pintu masuk rumah.

"Kuroo?"

Cukup satu kata itu dan batallah niat Kuroo mengejar diskonan di supermarket sore ini.

Tanpa suara, Kuroo merutuki Dewi Fortuna yang sepertinya sedang hobi mengerjainya sejak pagi. Kuroo mengangguk singkat, cengirannya lebih kaku dari biasa.

Kurang dari lima menit, Kuroo menemukan dirinya berada dalam pelukan kelewat erat seorang Bokuto Koutarou. Seandainya Akaashi tidak berada di sana, mungkin harga diri Kuroo sudah terdegradasi karena ditemukan pingsan di genkan rumah orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _to be continued_ **]**

* * *

 **A/N:** major problem bikin fic angst/tragedy - tiap pingin bikin scene angsty jatuhnya jadi komedi (garing). Samwan help orz. Terima kasih bagi yang mampir membaca dan review chapter sebelumnya; review menjadi semangat menulis bagi saya XD


	4. 3 - Ini Aku

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi

 **Warning:** death chara **s** (mentioned), AU, BL. Sci-fi implied. Enjoy?

* * *

 _Sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Biarkan ia pergi. Lepaskan semua ikatan ini. Biarkan ia pergi—_

( _bokuto-san kau di mana_ )

 _Sinar lampu itu menyakitkan mata._

( _aku ingin pulang_ )

 _Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki. Bergerak ke arahnya. Diikuti langkah kaki lain. Jumlahnya banyak. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu, tetapi ia tidak bisa menangkap percakapan itu dengan jelas._

( _bokuto-san_ )

"— _perkembangannya—"_

"— _subyek berhasil—"_

"— _kesadaran?"_

( _bokuto-san_ )

 _Ia kesusahan bernapas. Didukung dengan alat bantu pun masih terasa berat. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia kesakitan._

( _tolong aku_ )

 _Akaashi ketakutan._

 _Sesaat sebelum semua menjadi gelap, Akaashi berhasil mengenali salah satu suara yang ada dalam kerumunan._

" _Lanjutkan tesnya. Percobaan ini harus berhasil—"_

( _bokuto-san tolong aku—_ )

 **.**

 **Amaranthine**

 **.**

 **(** chapter 3 **)**

 **[** "Ini Aku." **]**

 **.**

Shirofuku duduk di sofa diliputi rasa cemas. Ia sudah berusaha menenangkan diri sejak mereka pergi tadi, tetapi semuanya gagal dan jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Kekhawatiran dan kepanikan bercampur jadi satu; kombinasi yang tidak tampak di wajah namun punya efek yang nyata. Kuroo bisa dipastikan akan berubah jadi singa murka saat pulang nanti, begitu tahu cemilan yang ia sembunyikan di belakang rak _video game_ sudah tinggal bungkusnya saja.

Masih ada remahan biskuit cokelat di sekitar mulut Shirofuku, ngomong-omong.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Shirofuku mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Dan langsung menepuk dahi lelah ketika melihat sebuah ponsel ber- _casing_ merah tergeletak santai di sebelah televisi.

 **.**

Suasana di kafe itu ramai, kecuali meja tempat Kuroo, Bokuto, dan Akaashi berada. Hawa-hawanya suram, penuh kekakuan, dan diisi keheningan sampai kepalan tangan Bokuto menghantam pinggiran meja. Tidak cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung lain, namun sukses membuat Kuroo berjingkat dan tangan Akaashi tergerak untuk menjitak dahinya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di dahi, Bokuto memposisikan diri agar bisa menatap Kuroo lurus. Wajah galak yang ia coba kenakan sejak memasuki kafe ini terancam hancur karena lelehan air mata. "Ke mana saja kau selama ini, hah?! Keluar militer kenapa enggak ngasih kabar apa-apa?!"

Akaashi geleng-geleng kepala. Kuroo meringis bersalah, mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah.

Dimulai sudah rutinitas biasa duo pembuat pusing kepala.

( _tapi kau tetap merasa ada yang janggal 'kan?_ )

Tolehan cepat ke kanan. Tolehan perlahan ke kiri. Tolehan kedua ke kanan. Putar badan sedikit agar bisa melihat ke belakang punggung. Tidak ada yang aneh; pegawai kafe sibuk melayani pengunjung, pengunjung lain sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Meja yang mereka bertiga tempati sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian orang. Kerutan samar terbentuk di dahi Akaashi. _Lalu kenapa rasanya seperti diawasi begini?_

Bokuto dan Kuroo masih sibuk bertukar kata. Keduanya tidak memperhatikan Akaashi, sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri setelah lama tak bersua. Akaashi ragu dua teman akrab sejak SMA itu ingat dirinya masih ada di sana kalau Akaashi tidak bersuara, "Aku ke belakang sebentar, tolong jangan buat kegaduhan." ' _Apalagi sampai diusir keluar_ ' tidak terucap, namun dua makhluk kelebihan energi itu sadar dan mengerti maksud Akaashi.

Akaashi menghela napas pendek seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Terakhir sebelum meninggalkan meja, lelaki berambut agak acak-acakan (tetapi tidak separah Kuroo) itu memberi peringatan terakhir—"Aku serius, Bokuto-san, kalau sampai kejadian nanti malam menunya vegetarian." Kuroo terkekeh melihat wajah Bokuto berubah horor. Mereka memperhatikan punggung Akaashi yang makin lama makin menjauh sebelum benar-benar menghilang di tengah kerumunan.

Beberapa saat setelah Akaashi tidak lagi terlihat, kekehan Kuroo pudar. "Dia sehat-sehat saja, 'kan?"

Bokuto menopang dagu, mata masih menatap lurus kerumunan tempat Akaashi menghilang saat menyahut, "Sejauh ini dia oke. Rutin check up juga, jadi kurasa enggak ada masalah…" Humor yang biasa menghiasi nada bicaranya lenyap. Keseriusan yang jarang muncul bahkan saat menjalankan misi sekalipun mengambil alih tempatnya. Kuroo memejamkan mata, mengeluarkan smartphone hitam dan membuka kuncinya tanpa melihat. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia mendapati Bokuto tengah memandangnya tanpa berkedip. "Daishou memang menyebalkan, tapi semua tahu dia yang paling hebat di bidangnya."

"Bokuto."

"Kalau saja waktu itu kamu enggak menolak tawarannya—"

"Sampai sekarang juga aku sama sekali enggak menyesal," sela Kuroo cepat, manik hitam terpaku pada layar ponsel. "Aku enggak menyesal menolak tawaran itu, Bokuto. Sama sekali enggak."

Bokuto mengerutkan dahi. "Akaashi sekarang ada di sini. Dia hidup; itu yang terpenting."

"Seandainya si brengsek itu berhasil dan Kenma juga ada di sini lagi, aku yakin dia enggak akan senang waktu tahu tubuhnya diotak-atik sedemikian rupa."

"Tapi dia enggak bakal [pergi]."

Untuk sekali ini, Kuroo tidak berani mengangkat kepala. Tidak saat Bokuto menatapnya begitu; Kuroo tidak ingin menyesali keputusannya yang satu ini. Kuroo hapal semua tingkah laku Bokuto sama seperti Akaashi. Hampir setiap waktu Bokuto selalu terlihat kekanakan dan tidak berbahaya, tetapi kalau menyangkut sesuatu yang sensitif dan seorang Akaashi Keiji, ia tidak akan segan menembakkan peluru ke kepala si penyinggung. Kuroo pernah jadi saksinya sekali, saat mereka menjalankan misi pertama dan seseorang menghina Akaashi habis-habisan. Jika Iwaizumi tidak bergerak cepat dan merebut senapan dari tangan Bokuto, bisa dipastikan karir militer Bokuto tidak akan jadi seperti sekarang.

"Kuroo."

"Kenma [pergi] dan itu kenyataan, mau enggak mau aku harus nerima meski sakitnya masih terasa sampai detik ini juga," Kuroo memandang foto sosok berambut dwiwarna lain—pirang hasil salon dengan warna hitam di bagian akar rambut, seorang yang sudah tiada dan berubah jadi kenangan yang masih menghantui Kuroo tiap malam—dengan seulas senyum lembut, "Aku enggak menyesal, Bokuto."

Bokuto tidak berkomentar, tahu keputusan Kuroo sudah final. Memutuskan tidak ada gunanya lagi membicarakan topik ini, Bokuto mengedarkan pandangan bosan. Pembicaraan mereka selesai, Bokuto sudah kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. Tanpa sadar, Kuroo menghembuskan napas lega.

"Akaashi lama, ya."

"Biarkan ibu rumah tangga dandan sesukanya, Bo."

"Kalau Akaashi dengar bakal ada sepatu melayang."

Keduanya bertukar cengiran lebar. Bukan pertanda baik bagi siapapun yang ada di sekitar. Mengutip komentar korban kejahilan utama mereka (baca: Sawamura Daichi), "Itu cengiran setan, masuk kategori kode merah. Segera kabur begitu tertangkap mata. Punya hubungan baik dengan mereka bukan jaminan keselamatan, kecuali kalau kau adalah Akaashi Keiji atau Kozume Kenma."

Tangisan anak kecil yang kehilangan balonnya itu bukan karena ulah mereka—seriusan.

 **.**

Akaashi memijat dahinya dengan tekanan penuh. Firasatnya mengatakan ia harus kembali ke meja sekarang, tetapi lelaki berusia duapuluh lima tahun itu masih merasa ada yang janggal.

 _Pikiran yang tadi itu… dari mana asalnya?_ Akaashi memainkan jemarinya, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan tanpa sadar tiap merasa gelisah. _Yang janggal memang ada, tapi—_

"Lebih seperti 'tidak pantas berada di sana*', 'kan?"

Akaashi bagai tercolek listrik.

Di sisi kanannya, dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan penuh bekas luka di bawah keran wastafel yang menyala, ada seorang lelaki dalam balutan _hoodie_ merah. Wajahnya tertutupi tudung hoodie, namun jika Akaashi _berani_ melirik cermin, pantulan wajahnya bisa tertangkap mata.

Hanya jika Akaashi berani.

Karena mendengar suaranya saja Akaashi tangannya gemetaran. Belum saat mengenali _hoodie_ merah marun yang terlihat familiar.

Kenma selalu mengenakannya tiap Akaashi dan Bokuto berkunjung ke apartemen Kuroo. Lengannya sampai menutupi ujung jari Kenma, ukurannya lebih besar dan membuat Kenma terlihat seperti anak kecil dalam pakaian orang dewasa. Bokuto pernah iseng bertanya, "Suka banget sama Kuroo ya?" Kenma menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya dengan kedua tangan (yang nyaris tertelan lengan hoodie merah marun itu sendiri), alis bertautan dan berbisik, "Aku suka baunya, bukan yang punya."

Dusta, tentu saja. Akaashi tahu perasaan Kenma untuk Kuroo sama seperti perasaan Akaashi untuk Bokuto. Mengingat saat itu Kuroo masih sering pergi jauh karena misinya sebagai tentara, Akaashi memutuskan untuk diam dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Dan sekarang, setelah Kenma [pergi], _hoodie_ beraroma familiar itu dikenakan orang lain.

Kuroo yang Akaashi tahu akan langsung menghajar siapapun yang berani mencuri barang dari apartemennya. Tetapi tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, ditambah [kepergian] Kenma. Siapapun bisa berubah setelah kepergian mereka yang disayang.

Pantulan di cermin menunjukkan sosok itu sedang tersenyum. Ujung bibirnya melengkung, membentuk senyuman yang tak kalah familiar di ingatan Akaashi. Caranya mengeringkan tangan, caranya tersenyum, postur tubuhnya; Akaashi ingat pernah melihat semuanya. Hanya saja, kepanikan yang mendadak menyerangnya membuat Akaashi kesusahan mengingat di mana ia pernah melihat sosok ini. Tidak dengan napas yang terburu, tidak dengan suara hati yang berteriak _lari lari lari_ _ **lari**_ —

"Sampai ketemu lagi." Tepukan ringan di pundak kanan, lalu sosok itu berjalan pergi dengan kepala tertunduk dan tubuh agak membungkuk. Langkahnya pincang. Dari sudut matanya, Akaashi melihat kaki kiri yang sedikit diseret menuju pintu keluar.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Beberapa menit kemudian, Akaashi mencelos 'ah' begitu ingat di mana ia pernah merasa melihat sosok itu.

Akaashi melihat ke cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **(** _"Kau mengenaliku, 'kan?"_ **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _to be continued_ **]**

* * *

* pinginnya ngetik ' _don't belong there_ ' /oi Awalnya mau pakai 'tidak cocok berada di sana', tapi setelah nanya, akhirnya pakai yang ini. Beginilah akibat kebanyakan baca-tulis fic Inggris; ngerti arti tapi gak bisa deskripsiin kehendak hati /stop

 **A/N:** There. 'Tamu'nya Kuroo udah 'dijelasin' di sini (walau ambigu). Mulai chapter selanjutnya bakal terasa lebih berat, saya bakal usahain supaya sesuai sama genre awal. Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca, review dengan sabar dinantikan ovo)/


	5. 4 - Mimpi?

**Warning:** KuroKen kental pahit. /apaini

 **Disclaimer:** Masih punyanya Furudate Haruichi.

 **Now Playing:** Yume no Mata Yume – Mafumafu (coba jadikan reff-nya bgm waktu baca dua scene KuroKen chapter ini /kabur)

* * *

 _Kenma tidak suka keramaian. Ia lebih suka berada di tempat sepi seorang diri, seperti kamarnya di apartemen misalnya. Satu atau dua orang bukan masalah. Dikerumuni banyak orang, lebih-lebih lagi kalau Kenma tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali, membuatnya gugup. Kenma tidak suka keramaian, apalagi menjadi pusat dari keramaian itu._

 _Sayup-sayup, ia bisa mendengar teriakan Bokuto._

( _kenapa rasanya susah sekali bernapas?_ )

 _Hujannya semakin deras._

( _kuro?_ )

 _Semuanya berwarna merah. Merah yang ini mengerikan. Beda dengan merahnya Kuro yang membuat hangat dan mengingatkan Kenma akan pai apel yang baru selesai dipanggang, merah yang ini membuat Kenma ingin menangis ketakutan seperti anak kecil dan baunya seperti besi. Tidak mengenakkan, sama sekali tidak mengenakkan. Membuat bulu romanya meremang._

( _kuro, kaukah itu?_ )

 _Walau samar, Kenma bisa melihat garis kuning dan deretan kaki bersepatu aneka warna. Sedikit ke atas, Kenma melihat Kuroo dan Bokuto di belakang garis kuning. Bokuto tidak mungkin salah dikenali, gaya dan warna rambutnya bukan hal yang biasa digunakan orang kebanyakan. Dan—oh, kenapa dia berteriak? Kenapa Bokuto terlihat ketakutan begitu?_

 _Kenapa Kuroo terlihat seperti akan menangis begitu?_

( _ha_ ) _Kenma ingin tertawa, namun ia tidak bisa. Kuroo menangis. Membayangkannya saja membuat perutnya serasa tergelitik. Kuroo tidak pernah menangis. Kuroo tegar, orang paling tegar yang pernah Kenma temui. Yang menuruni pipinya pastilah tetesan hujan. Mustahil Kuroo menangis. Kuroo kuat._

 _Tangan Kenma tidak bisa menggapainya. Menggerakkan ujung jari saja Kenma tidak bisa. Tubuhnya kaku. Kenma tidak bisa melawan saat orang-orang berseragam medis_ ( _petugas ambulans? Sejak kapan mereka ada di sini?_ ) _mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati, membaringkannya di atas tandu, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam ambulans._

 _Ia tidak ingin berada dalam ambulans sendirian._

( _kuro, temani aku_ )

( _kuro_ )

( _kuro—_ )

 _Pintu ambulans tertutup._

 **.**

 **Amaranthine**

 **.**

 **(** chapter 4 **)**

 **[** "Mimpi?" **]**

 **.**

Ketika Kuroo membuka mata, Kenma tidak ada di sebelahnya. Kucek-kucek mata sebentar, kuapan lebar, disusul peregangan yang diiringi erangan keras. Ada suara dengusan, asalnya dari balkon kamar—dari balik tirai. Kuroo bisa melihat sosok dalam balutan _hoodie_ merah marun yang duduk memeluk lutut di balik tirai putih transparan. Senyuman lembut terkulum tanpa sadar. "Ini tengah malam, Kenma. Enggak ngantuk?"

"Kucing makhluk nokturnal, Kuro."

"Ah, akhirnya ngaku juga."

"Tapi aku bukan kucing," sergah sosok berambut mirip pudding itu cepat, belum beranjak dari tempatnya berada. "Aku bukan kucing." Gelengan keras. Kuroo harus menahan tawa melihat kekeraskepalaan Kenma. _Unyu_ , pikir Kuroo geli. Ia turun dari kasur, keluar dari kepompong selimut tebal nan hangat untuk mendekati Kenma. Tirai disibakkan.

Kenma menoleh dengan senyuman transparan. Langit malam bertabur bintang berkilauan yang menjadi latar belakang membuat Kuroo nyaris lupa caranya bernapas. Tangan berjari kurus dan hampir tertelan lengan hoodie merah marun kebesaran terulur ke arahnya. Kuroo ambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kenma, meraih tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu agar bisa menggenggamnya erat.

Ujung jari Kenma terasa menyejukkan di pipinya. Kuroo memejamkan mata, menikmati kesejukan itu sepenuh hati.

Air matanya meleleh.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kuro," Kenma berbisik lembut. Satu kecupan di dahi. Satu kecupan di pipi.

Ketika Kuroo membuka matanya lagi, matahari sudah bertahta di langit. Tirai putih transparan berkibar tertiup angin. Langit tidak lagi terlihat gelap, biru cerah menggantikan hitam kelam langit malam. Hilang sudah kilau bintang yang bertaburan, awan putih berarak menggantikan kedudukannya menghiasi langit.

Tidak ada lagi Kenma di samping Kuroo pagi ini.

Tidak akan ada lagi untuk selamanya, kecuali dalam mimpi.

 **.**

"Matamu merah."

"Baru bangun tidur."

"Sembap."

"Habis nguap."

Manik kelabu yang selalu nampak sayu menatap punggung Kuroo tanpa berkedip. "Sejak kapan menguap bisa membuat mata bengkak begitu?"

Kuroo membisu. Ucapan tamunya ini bagai anak panah yang menancap tepat di kepala. Beberapa saat lamanya, dapur bernuansa hitam putih itu hanya diisi suara spatula membalik telur mata sapi; sarapan mereka untuk pagi ini. Kulkas Kuroo sudah penuh lagi setelah menyasarkan diri ke swalayan kemarin petang. Kuroo hanya bisa berharap semuanya tidak akan ludes lagi dalam satu hari. Untungnya Shirofuku sudah pulang (setelah membungkuk dalam, minta maaf karena sudah menghabiskan cemilan Kuroo). Kalau Shirofuku ikut menginap juga, isi dompet Kuroo dalam bahaya besar.

Ada suara _duk_ saat si tamu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Satu lirikan, dan Kuroo menghela napas lega yang bersangkutan tidak pingsan tiba-tiba karena kelaparan.

Orang yang sedang dalam masa penyembuhan butuh banyak makanan, Kuroo tahu itu.

"Lapar berat?" Kuroo menggoda, seringaian Cheshire Cat menempel di wajah.

Suara perut yang memutuskan mengadakan orkestra dadakan menjadi jawaban.

Hening.

Bahu Kuroo bergetar menahan tawa. Ia tidak sanggup menoleh ke belakang, takut kelepasan tertawa dan malah membiarkan telur yang ada di penggorengan gosong sebagian. "Y-yang ini bagianmu, kalau begitu."

' _Terima kasih_ ' diucapkan dengan suara kelewat pelan. Tangan penuh bekas luka mengaitkan jari di atas kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan sepuhan merah di wajah. Malu dia, tanpa menoleh pun Kuroo tahu.

Kuroo baru selesai memindahkan telur ke piring ketika pintu depan tiba-tiba terbuka keras.

Piring berisi telur yang baru matang diletakkan cepat di atas meja. Suara _tap-tap-tap_ tergesa-gesa menggema dari ruang tengah menuju dapur. Kuroo ambil langkah panjang, spatula dan penggorengan yang masih panas di kedua tangan jadi senjata andalan, siap menghadang si tamu tak diundang (selain yang tengah bersembunyi di bawah meja). Penggorengan sudah akan dilayangkan ke wajah si pengganggu dan—

"GYAAAAAH!"

-Kuroo menghentikan ayunan penggorengannya tepat di depan hidung sosok berjaket putih itu.

Lagi-lagi, hening menyeruak tanpa ijin. Kali ini diisi isakan pelan, datangnya dari sosok Oikawa Tooru yang matanya sembap dan bengkak.

Di bawah meja makan, tamu Kuroo lainnya mengerutkan dahi heran.

Ada apa dengan pagi ini sampai membuat dua orang muncul dengan mata sembap habis menangis?

 **.**

"Akaashi, matamu merah."

"Aku baru bangun tidur, Bokuto-san."

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Bokuto bangun limabelas menit yang lalu, sedangkan Akaashi sudah mengurung diri di kamar mandi bahkan sebelum Bokuto berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya di pagi hari (yang diperkirakan memakan waktu nyaris setengah jam, kecuali kalau sedang dalam misi). Kebohongan terdeteksi. Bokuto segera menghampiri Akaashi, memeluknya sambil mengucapkan apapun yang kiranya bisa menenangkan hati. _Serasa hari kebalikan_ , pikir Akaashi, balik memeluk Bokuto yang baru selesai berbenah diri. Matanya terpejam, menikmati kehangatan dan menghirup aroma mint dalam-dalam.

"Mukamu pucat sejak kemarin sore. Perlu kuantar ke dokter hari ini?"

Gelengan lemah. Akaashi tidak sedang ingin keluar rumah hari ini. Tidak setelah bertemu dengan sosok ber- _hoodie_ merah marun itu; tidak saat kemungkinan serangan panik akibat trauma akan muncul lagi. "Aku ingin di rumah saja. Temani aku nonton TV?"

Bokuto tertawa lepas di pundak Akaashi. Tawanya menyegarkan, sampai keletihan Akaashi hilang seketika.

Jemari Akaashi mencengkeram punggung Bokuto erat.

("Sampai ketemu lagi.")

Mimpikah? Mimpi belaka 'kah kejadian pertemuan kemarin sore itu?

Akaashi memejamkan mata.

 _Sekali ini saja, biarkan permohonanku terkabul._

Bokuto berusaha tetap tertawa. Susah sekali rasanya saat tahu orang yang kau kasihi menangis ketakutan di pelukanmu. "Hei hei hei, Akaashi. Jangan nangis, oke? Aku enggak akan pergi lagi sementara ini, dapat libur panjang dari Sawamura. Kamu enggak bakal kesepian lagi kayak biasanya. Jangan nangis, Akaashi."

Namun air mata itu masih enggan berhenti menetes. Pundak Bokuto terasa basah.

"Akaashi, hei."

 _Sekali ini saja._

"Akaashi, kau mimpi buruk? Ayo cerita, biar lega sedikit," bujuk Bokuto, melepaskan pelukan agar bisa melihat wajah Akaashi langsung. Telunjuknya bergerak otomatis menyeka air mata Akaashi. Digiringnya Akaashi ke salah satu kursi makan. "Tunggu sebentar, kubuatkan teh dulu—Akaashi aku senang kamu enggak nangis lagi, tapi tolong jangan ngetawain usahaku—"

Akaashi tergelak. Melihat sosok yang biasanya kelewat cakap menangani senjata dan peralatan berbahaya kelimpungan di dapur membuatnya ingin tertawa, meski air mata tetap menumpuk di sudut mata. Bokuto merengek, merajuk main-main. Lega sudah tentu, walaupun masih ada perasaan tidak enak mengganjal. Merasa teh tidak terlalu diperlukan, Bokuto duduk di hadapan Akaashi dengan tangan terlipat rapi di atas meja. Cengiran lebar khas Bokuto Koutarou terukir di wajah. "Udah enakan? Mau cerita sekarang?"

Satu tarikan napas panjang.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi tidak menatapnya, "apa pendapatmu tentang doppelganger?"

 _Krik._ Bokuto berkedip cepat. "Dop-doppel—?"

Kepala Akaashi tertunduk lesu. Ia mendesah gemas, lalu menjelaskan, "Kembaranmu yang harusnya tidak ada, punya wajah mirip denganmu tapi bukan kebetulan?"

Nyaris sepuluh tahun Akaashi mengenal Bokuto. Dari awal bertemu sampai tinggal serumah dengan status mengambangcoughbertunangancough, Akaashi tahu semua kelemahan Bokuto, pemicu _Dejected Mode_ , serta solusi mengatasinya. Berdasarkan pengalaman juga Akaashi bisa memperkirakan reaksi Bokuto dengan tepat. Ia mengira Bokuto akan tertawa dan menganggapnya lelucon. Akaashi sudah siap menghadapi reaksi seperti itu, lalu membalasnya dengan candaan pula (diucapkan dengan wajah datar seperti biasa tentunya). Ia mengira Bokuto akan menganggapnya angin lalu.

Akaashi tidak mengira Bokuto akan tertegun, diam membatu, dengan senyum yang perlahan memudar.

"…Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto tidak menjawab.

Alarm di kepala Akaashi kembali berbunyi nyaring.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _to be continued_ **]**

* * *

 **A/N:**

…you know what, harusnya saya nganalisa film Avatar (bukan kartun) pakai teori Religinya Koentjaraningrat sekarang. Atau milih topik buat paper tugas kuliah lainnya. Atau berhenti nge-prokras ria. Yang merasa anak baik, tolong jangan contoh saya. /dogeza Eniwei, kenapa pada nebak tamunya Kuroo Kenma? Petunjuknya di chapter ini udah jelas 'kan? (ovo)b /emotnyaaduh

Akhir kata, makasih yang udah review chapter sebelumnya dan setia nungguin fic ini! Saya terharu ada yang setia review dan baca, termasuk para silent readers di luar sana /sobs Review masih ditunggu dengan sabar, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~


	6. 5 - Jangan Bercanda

_**D**_ _ **oppelgänger**_ _or_ _ **D**_ _ **oppelga(e)nger**_ _is a_ _look-alike_ _or double of a living person, sometimes portrayed as a_ _paranormal_ _phenomenon, and is usually seen as a_ _harbinger_ _of bad luck._ _*_

 **.**

 **Amaranthine**

 **.**

 **(** chapter 5 **)**

 **[** "Jangan Bercanda." **]**

 **.**

Bokuto Koutarou dikenal banyak orang sebagai tipe yang selalu heboh, tak peduli tempat atau waktu. Gaya rambutnya yang unik dan menyerupai burung hantu menjadi ciri khas utama, selain hobinya berteriak, "HEI HEI HEI!" pada siapapun yang diinginkan atau menirukan suara burung hantu—saking cintanya dia pada makhluk nokturnal satu itu. Bokuto dan kata pendiam sama sekali tidak bisa disandingkan dalam satu kalimat; sekalinya kejadian, itu bukan pertanda baik bagi teman bicaranya.

Seperti yang Akaashi alami sekarang, contohnya.

"Bokuto-san?" panggil Akaashi, sedikit was-was. Bokuto tidak menjawab, tidak pula berkedip. Ia terdiam membatu di sana, bekas senyuman masih terkulum di bibirnya. Kedua tangan yang terkepal di atas meja gemetar. Akaashi baru akan meraih tangan Bokuto, siap untuk menggenggamnya seperti biasa, ketika Bokuto perlahan tertawa.

Tawa Bokuto yang biasa selalu menghebohkan. Tawa Bokuto yang biasa membuat orang-orang bersemangat, kalau bukan kesal karena tidak tahu jam atau tempat. Tawa Bokuto yang biasa—terutama kalau ada Kuroo di sebelahnya—membuat Sawamura siaga tingkat tiga dan penonton geleng-geleng kepala.

Tawa Bokuto yang sekarang membuat Akaashi terpaku dengan bulu kuduk meremang.

Tawa Bokuto yang ini menyeramkan.

"Yang begitu mustahil ada, Akaashi." Bokuto masih belum menatapnya. Pandangan Bokuto terarah pada meja, tetapi fokusnya menghilang. "Adanya cuma di film, atau novel, atau komik—"

"Bokuto-san."

"—mustahil ada—"

"Bokuto—"

"—candaanmu enggak lucu, Akaashi—"

"Koutarou," ucap Akaashi penuh penekanan, tangan yang semula berusaha meraih tangan Bokuto kini beralih menyentuh wajahnya. Mendekatkan wajah pucat Bokuto pada wajahnya, membuat perhatian Bokuto terkumpul sepenuhnya padanya. "Tenang dulu, oke?" Bokuto mengangguk kaku. "Tarik napas dalam-dalam…" Lelaki yang lebih tua setahun itu memejamkan mata (karena tangan Akaashi membimbingnya, hangat dan sedikit kasar dan _nyata_ ), mengikuti instruksi Akaashi sampai bahunya tidak lagi tegang.

Akaashi tidak lagi membahas topik itu setelahnya.

 **.**

Lama waktu Oikawa dan Iwaizumi mengenal satu sama lain, menurut Kuroo, bisa disamakan dengan lama Kuroo mengenal Kenma. Perbedaannya hanyalah tidak ada selisih umur setahun di antara Oikawa dan Iwaizumi—seingat Kuroo malah hanya beda sebulan. Iwaizumi bulan Juni dan Oikawa lahir bulan Juli.

(ada satu lagi perbedaan antara Oikawa-Iwaizumi dan Kuroo-Kenma yang mencolok, _kelewat mencolok_ malah. namun Kuroo tidak menyinggungnya, tidak pula Oikawa, tidak pula siapapun yang peduli pada perasaan mereka. sudah cukup dengan penampakan mata sembap pagi hari ini, tidak perlu ditambah jumlahnya)

Kuroo memijat kepalanya yang pusing di pagi hari untuk kedua kalinya.

"Biar kutebak." Kepala Oikawa tertunduk dalam, bahunya sejajar dengan telinga. Telapak tangannya terkepal di atas lutut. Kuroo yang berdiri di hadapan Oikawa tidak melihat bibirnya bergetar, tetapi tamu Kuroo yang duduk bersimpuh di depan Oikawa bisa melihat genangan air mata yang mengancam akan tumpah tak lama lagi. Juga pipi yang digembungkan. Juga wajah merajuk seorang lelaki yang harusnya sudah merayakan ulang tahun ke-26 bulan Juli kemarin.

Jujur saja, kadang Kuroo meragukan keabsahan akte kelahiran Oikawa.

Tekanan darah Iwaizumi apa kabar, kira-kira?

"Kalian tengkar. Lagi." Jeda. "Atau salah paham?" Oikawa tidak bergeming. Lampu bohlam imajiner menyala. "Ah. Kamu maksain diri latihan sampai larut lagi, terus ketangkap basah sama Izumi, terus—"

"Tetsu-chan, tolong jangan buka kartu lebih jauh lagi."

Tamu Kuroo sebelum Oikawa datang mendengus. Oikawa berjingkat, kepala diangkat. Kuroo menggembungkan pipi menahan tawa melihat wajahnya. "Jahat! Kalian semua jahat! Harusnya aku pergi ke tempatnya Yahaba; nyesel banget jauh-jauh kemari!" rengeknya dengan tangan terkepal di samping wajah.

Kuroo dan Tamunya saling bertukar pandang, bulir keringat raksasa imajiner menggantung di belakang kepala.

Ah, ini akan jadi sangat menyebalkan…

 **.**

"Iwaizumi-san, jangan bilang kalian tengkar lagi." Suara Akaashi terdengar lelah dari seberang sambungan telepon. Iwaizumi merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia tahu tanggungan Akaashi sudah bisa dibilang berat meski hanya mengurus Bokuto seorang, tetapi ia tidak tahu lagi kemana harus mencari teman serumah corettunangannyacoret satu itu. Iwaizumi bahkan sudah menelepon satu-satu kenalan Oikawa (atau setidaknya yang juga ia kenal). Hikmah dari kejadian kali ini: jangan menelepon Shirabu Kenjirou sebelum tengah hari, terutama di hari libur menjelang musim dingin. Bulu roma Iwaizumi masih meremang mengingat panggilan yang ia buat beberapa menit sebelum ini. Beruntung Shirabu tidak tinggal sendiri; Iwaizumi berterima kasih sepenuh hati pada dua pawang mantan _setter_ Shiratorizawa itu yang berhasil menenangkannya kembali.

"Aku marah karena aku peduli, Akaashi! Dia ngotot latihan sampai tengah malam—tengah malam! Kalau aku jadi nginap di tempatnya Makki, mungkin dia bakal latihan sampai pagi!" jelas Iwaizumi, terlalu emosi. Ada teriakan Bokuto, memanggil nama Akaashi dari seberang panggilan. Akaashi membalasnya kalem, mengatakan ia sedang berbicara dengan Iwaizumi dan, "Tolong jangan ganggu sampai kami selesai bicara, Bokuto-san. Oh, ada spongecake di kulkas, makan saja semuanya kalau masih lapar—"

Puja Akaashi dan kemampuannya mengatasi _moodswing_ Bokuto Koutarou.

"—Iwaizumi-san, kau masih di sana?"

Iwaizumi tersentak. "Ah, ya. Maaf, melamun sebentar."

"Tidak apa-apa; aku juga minta maaf membuat menunggu, Bokuto-san protes karena, kukutip, _'Akaashi, jangan cuekin aku begini!'_ , kutipan selesai," terucap dengan nada datar. Iwaizumi bersimpati. Mengurus makhluk kelebihan gizi seperti Bokuto dan Oikawa memang perlu kesabaran ekstra. Akaashi batuk-batuk sebentar. "Jadi, soal Oikawa-san. Di rumah Yahaba-san juga tidak ada?"

"Akaashi. Semua anggota grup chat buatan alien satu itu udah kukunjungi." Jeda. Iwaizumi garuk-garuk pipi, kaku. "Er, kecuali Shirabu sama Semi. Aku cuma nelpon mereka karena enggak tahu alamatnya, dan yah…"

"Iwaizumi-san. Kamu nelpon Shirabu-kun jam tujuh pagi. Menjelang musim dingin."

"…karena sebelumnya enggak ada seorang pun yang ngasih tahu dia itu beruang berkedok angsa, Akaashi. Aku kapok."

Ada helaan napas panjang. "Sudah coba ke tempatnya Kuroo-san?"

Iwaizumi berkedip cepat. "Yang satu itu terlewat. Saking jarangnya dia muncul ke permukaan, aku sampai lupa."

(satu topik tentang seorang mantan _setter_ lain tidak terucap. Iwaizumi tidak ingin menyinggung topik tabu satu itu, dan ia yakin Akaashi juga begitu)

"Selamat melanjutkan pencarian, kalau begitu. Semoga berhasil, Iwaizumi-san."

"Ya, ya. Thanks, Akaashi. Sampai ketemu lagi."

"Sampai nanti, Iwaizumi-san."

Dan panggilan berakhir. Iwaizumi mendesah panjang, menatap jadwal kereta yang akan menuju Tokyo dengan tatapan frustasi. "Harus nunggu dua jam, ya…"

Iwaizumi Hajime, duapuluh enam tahun, merasa amat sangat lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _to be continued_ **]**

* * *

* dikutip dari mbah Wikipedia, artikel Doppelganger. (ovo)/

* * *

 **Pojok bacotan arwah gentayangan:**

/sembahsujud Maaf, maaf update-annya pendek begini. Saya keasyikan ngasup KawaSemiShira di AO3 orz Dan sekarang nambah Numai/Kuguri ama Bobata/Kuribayashi orz Rare Pair Hell-nya Haikyuu itu mengerikan /headdesk. Oke, curcolannya cukup segini. Makasih bagi yang udah nungguin, komentar selalu membuat hari lebih ceria~


	7. 6 - Mustahil

"Iwaizumi kenapa, Akaashi?" tanya Bokuto sembari memotong besar-besar spongecake keluaran kulkas. Namun karena diucapkan sambil mengunyah potongan lain spongecake yang sama, jadilah pertanyaannya terdengar seperti, "Hihaihuhi hehaha hahhaahhi?"

Akaashi hela napas pendek, kelewat maklum. "Oikawa-san kabur dari rumah. Dicari kemana-mana belum ketemu dari semalam."

Bokuto menelan cepat kunyahan di mulutnya. "Oikawa kabur lagi? Tengkar karena apa lagi mereka kali ini?"

Akaashi merasa _déjà vu_ , tetapi diabaikannya perasaan itu untuk menyelamatkan irisan lain spongecake sebelum semuanya bernasib sama: ditelan Bokuto tanpa dikunyah sempurna. Akaashi memang menawarkan kue ini pada Bokuto, namun bukan berarti ia menawarkan _semuanya_ untuk dihabiskan Bokuto saja. "Oikawa-san ngotot latihan sampai tengah malam. Tertangkap basah Iwaizumi-san. Biasa." Saking biasanya, Bokuto sampai memutar bola mata mendengarnya. "Skenario konflik drama rumah tangga ala Iwaizumi-Oikawa," gumam si tentara yang sedang liburan. Akaashi mengangguk, setuju sepenuh hati.

Masih menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya ke Tokyo, Iwaizumi bersin-bersin hebat.

 **.**

 **Amaranthine**

 **.**

 **(** chapter 6 **)**

 **[** "Mustahil." **]**

 **.**

"Ah. Pesan dari Iwaizumi."

Oikawa berjingkat ngeri. Bibirnya gemetar, tangan digerakkan membentuk perintah tanpa suara agar Kuroo tidak membalas pesan tersebut. Kuroo hanya meliriknya tiis sejenak, sebelum mendesah gusar dan mengetik cepat balasan pesan yang dimaksud. Satu sentuhan ringan di layar berhasil mengirimkan pesan balasan pada Iwaizumi yang entah berada di mana, tepat sebelum Oikawa menerjang dan merebut ponsel milik si tuan rumah.

Melihat tanda pesan berhasil terkirim dan sudah dibaca si penerima, tangisan Oikawa pecah lagi. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya, lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. "Kau kejam, Tetsu-chan!" raungnya sambil menarik ujung celana training yang dipakai Kuroo sekarang. "Kejam kejam kejam! Teganya dirimu! Sebegitu kesalnya kah kamu sarapannya kuganggu, sampai-sampai ngasih tau alamat rumahmu ke Iwa-chan begitu?!"

"Berisik, Kusokawa!" balas Kuroo, setengah teriak. Tangan menggenggam erat bagian pinggang celananya, berusaha mempertahankan celana sekaligus harga diri. "Emang siapa yang enggak kesal kalau momen sarapan yang harusnya damai keganggu begini, hah? Kalau misal Yahaba tengkar sama pacarnya terus kabur ke rumahmu pagi buta juga kamu bakal curhat ke aku, ngomel panjang lebar tentang betapa gak dewasanya dia 'kan!"

"Tetsu-chan jahat!"

"Baru nyadar?"

Oikawa memekik nyaring. Berpaling dari Kuroo yang tengah menyumbat kedua telinga, ia melempar tatapan tajam pada sosok ber- _hoodie_ merah di seberang ruangan. "Bantu aku—"

Kuroo memutar bola mata.

 **.**

"—Akaashi!"

 **.**

Alis Akaashi bertautan. Ada apa lagi ini sampai Bokuto meneriakkan namanya keras-keras? "Tunggu sebentar, Bokuto-san, aku segera ke sana…"

Tetapi Bokuto tidak berhenti. Ia tetap memanggil nama Akaashi berulang kali, bagai anak kecil yang begitu antusias ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada orang tuanya. Akaashi menghela napas lelah seraya mengambil langkah panjang menuju ruang tengah. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu baru akan buka mulut, bertanya ada apa gerangan sampai Bokuto memanggil namanya berkali-kali, saat ia menyadari betapa berantakannya ruang tengah mereka sekarang.

Akaashi bersumpah saat ia bangun tidur tadi, bantal-bantal di sofa masih tertata rapi dan majalah olahraga langganan mereka masih terkumpul dalam tumpukan di bawah meja. Sofa juga masih berderet rapi menghadap televisi, tidak bercerai berai menghadap arah yang berbeda-beda begini.

Di tengah-tengah suasana bak kapal pecah itu, Bokuto berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil menunjukkan sesuatu dengan bangganya.

Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak Akaashi lihat sejak beberapa waktu lalu…

"Lihat, Akaashi! Aku berhasil nemuin ini di bawah sofa! Kukira hilangnya di jalan, atau ketinggalan di rumah orang tuaku—"

"Bokuto-san."

"—ternyata jatuh ke bawah sana! Ahaha, untung aja ketemu ya, Akaa—"

"Bokuto-san."

"—shi! Eh, Akaashi, kenapa mukamu horor begitu? Memang ada penampakan di dapur?" tanya Bokuto polos, selembar foto yang menjadi mimpi buruk Akaashi dilambaikan di tangan: foto Akaashi dan Kenma saat kalah main _poker_ melawan Kuroo dan Bokuto, hingga berakhir kompak mengenakan kostum bunny girl. Akaashi tanpa ragu langsung menyambar lembaran foto tersebut, memasukkannya dalam saku celana tanpa peduli akan rusak atau tidak. Teriakan Bokuto diabaikan. Akaashi berdehem pelan, ekspresi horor menghilang dan digantikan ketegasan saat ia berucap, "Bokuto-san. Rapikan kekacauan ini sekarang. Aku enggak mau tau, pokoknya rapikan sebelum jam makan siang."

Bokuto angkat dagu, tangan dilipat di depan dada. Nadanya menantang. "Kalau enggak?"

"Kalau enggak, kita jadi vegetarian selama sebulan ke depan."

Dengan patuh, Bokuto mulai merapihkan ruang tengah yang ia acak-acak sampai menjadi seperti kapal pecah.

Helaan napas lega.

 _Sekarang, bagaimana caranya memusnahkan memori buruk satu ini tanpa ketahuan…_

 **.**

Napas Iwaizumi masih terengah-engah ketika ia sampai di depan pintu apartemen bernomor 309 itu. Ia yang dasarnya kurang sabar memilih menaiki tangga ketika tahu elevator masih digunakan sampai ke lantai tujuh. Iwaizumi menyesali perbuatannya itu, sungguh. Ia sedang tidak berpikir jernih ketika mengambil keputusan tersebut; ia lupa kalau ia belum sarapan (dan tidak terpikirkan sama sekali untuk membeli roti atau cemilan selama di stasiun, astaga) dan baru ingat akan fakta satu itu ketika sudah setengah jalan menuju lantai tiga.

Dan sekarang, setelah berhasil sampai di alamat yang dikirimkan Kuroo, perut Iwaizumi memainkan orkestra dengan volume yang lebih keras.

Bahkan sebelum Iwaizumi sempat menekan bel, pintu apartemen sudah terbuka duluan, menampakkan sosok Kuroo yang berwajah super datar dengan sepiring telur mata sapi dan mie goreng di tangan.

Hening sejenak.

Iwaizumi menunjuk makanan yang Kuroo bawa, berusaha agar tidak terlihat terlalu berharap. "Ini kamu yang mau makan atau…?"

Dalam diam, Kuroo menyodorkan piring tersebut pada Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi menerimanya dengan senang hati (dan penuh rasa syukur, bahkan nyaris ingin menangis saking bahagianya, tetapi Kuroo tidak perlu tahu) sebelum melangkah masuk.

Setelah pintu ditutup, barulah ekspresi Kuroo berubah. Dari super datar menjadi meringis menderita, dan Iwaizumi sudah punya tebakan mengapa.

Tarikan napas panjang—biarkan Kuroo menyempatkan diri menyumpal telinga dengan kedua jari—dan—

"KUSOKAWA TOORU, JANGAN NGEREPOTIN ORANG PAGI BUTA BEGINI BISA ENGGAK SIH?!"

Ada jeritan histeris dari dalam sana, entah dari ruangan mana.

Iwaizumi menatap Kuroo lelah. Kuroo menunjuk ke suatu arah, entah ke mana, lalu berkata, "Dia ada di dapur, mutung sambil ngabisin persediaan makanan yang baru kubeli. Tolong seret pulang segera sebelum aku kehabisan bahan makanan lagi."

"… siap laksanakan."

Kuroo memberi penghormatan, yang dibalas Iwaizumi dengan gestur yang sama. Setelahnya, Iwaizumi ambil langkah cepat menuju dapur, _tap tap tap tap_ bertempo _presto_. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar jeritan histeris gelombang kedua; oh, Iwaizumi sudah terlalu hapal dengan kebiasaan Oikawa, sampai ia tidak kaget lagi kalau semisal pemain voli tim nasional satu itu melakukan hal-hal di luar nalar. Kabur ke Tokyo karena pertengkaran sepele seperti ini, misalnya. Tidak, Iwaizumi tidak akan kaget. Iwaizumi tidak akan menjatuhkan apapun yang ia bawa karena terkejut atas apapun yang Oikawa lakukan saat ia tidak ada.

Iwaizumi nyaris menjatuhkan piring berisi sarapan gratisannya karena melihat sosok yang harusnya tidak ada di Tokyo kini berada di dapur Kuroo, dijadikan dinding pertahanan dadakan oleh Oikawa.

"Habiskan dulu sarapannya sebelum membawa pulang Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san. Jangan sampai pingsan di stasiun dalam perjalanan pulang," sapa sosok ber- _hoodie_ merah itu kalem, seolah pertengkaran duo Oikawa-Iwaizumi ini bukan hal aneh jika terjadi di rumah orang lain. Seolah ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah ajaib orang-orang yang ia kenal. Seolah ia sudah pernah menghadapi sesuatu yang jauh lebih merepotkan daripada Oikawa yang kabur dari rumah.

Iwaizumi menatap lelaki yang kini berkulit agak pucat itu tanpa berkedip.

Sosok itu tersenyum simpul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _to be continued_ **]**

* * *

 **Pojok Bacotan Arwah Gentayangan:**

Update-an pendek (lagi). Motivasi baru muncul habis nonton drakor yang dikasih temen uwu Menjelang UTS pula, di saat utang makalah numpuk… Eniwei, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah nungguin dan masih baca fic angsty gagal satu ini! RnR sangat diharapkan datangnya~


End file.
